Christmas Treats
by Charming101
Summary: Written for the BritishBitches Smutvent Calendar. Bella and Edward spend some alone time together, and fun ensues. Lemon. One-shot


The harsh fire lapped at the wood as Bella and I sat silently in the living room. Her hands were in between mine, as I created the friction needed to warm up the freezing digits.

"Bella, love, I told you to wear mittens."

Her head lolled against mine as I began to trace patterns on her hands. She loved when I dragged my blunt fingernail across the lines on her palms.

"I know, but I couldn't find any, and I wasn't going to take someone else's. Then they would have cold hands. Plus, I'm getting some much needed attention from my loving, but busy husband."

I sighed, her hands falling from mine. My job often kept me away from Bella, and it hurt to miss some important moments in our life. She grasped my face, her lips tenderly kissing my jaw line.

"It's not your fault, sweetheart, I understand."

As she kissed my face, I nodded, although it was halfhearted. Bella was my life, but sometimes work took up so much of my time…I knew I needed to savor the moments I had with her. Turning my head so that my lips were pressed to hers, I nipped at her bottom lip, lovingly.

"What would you like to do, Bella, love?"

She smiled meekly, obviously having something planned, "Can we watch old Christmas movies? It's what Charlie and I used to do when I lived with him. We'd get comfy, and lounge around, enjoying each other's company, sipping hot chocolate.

Tracing her lower lip with my thumb, I nodded, making her squeal. After offering me a small peck, she hurried from the room to undoubtedly acquire her Christmas movies.

As I watched her scurry from the room, I smiled, thinking about how our relationship was developing. I had finally been allowed some time off, but only after my father had stepped in. The pull he had in the hospital was amazing, and I couldn't wait until I had the same power.

He had told me to take a week off, and when the doctor presiding over me had complained, my father (who presided over my boss) told him to, "Shut the hell up, or get out." I hated using my father to get the things I wanted, but I had never asked him. He always knew when he needed to step in.

Bella was back; hands full of videos. I stood to help her, not wanting another incident to unfold, "No! No! I got it, go sit down, please."

Holding my hands up in surrender, I backed away, falling back into the couch. Bella inserted the DVD before hurrying over to settle herself in my lap. Her ass backed into my cock, and she ground a bit as the movie started. My jaw nearly dropped when I saw the title.

"Bella, love, I'm pretty sure this isn't what you watched with Charlie during your Christmas's in Forks."

Her hands reached around her head and laced over my neck. Fingers skittered along the back of my head as she tugged on the tiny hairs on the nape of my neck, "Ssssh… just enjoy."

She began rocking her hips as the "Christmas" porn played. I began breathing harshly as she moved, wanting nothing more than to slide my thick cock into her soft pussy. The enchantress knew what I wanted, but she wouldn't give it to me.

When Bella turned her body around in my lap, she moved to straddle my thigh. I could feel the wetness of her pussy through my jeans, she was soaked.

"Bella, you couldn't possibly be this wet just from rocking against me. What else were you doing when you "searched" for those DVD's… hmmm?"

The porn continued in the background, and soon the moans on the television weren't the only ones echoing through our house. Bella reached down and grasped the hem of my shirt, tugging it over my hand, and tossing it across the room.

"Be careful, love, we do have a fire going."

She let out a feral growl, her eyes narrowing in agitation at my sarcasm. I would have spoken again, had her hand not pressed itself against my mouth, disabling any ability to speak.

"Look up, Edward. Mistletoe. Maybe I should kiss those lips instead of covering them. Or maybe, I want to kiss something else."

Moving herself out of my lap, Bella backed away, before kneeling down in front of me. Her fingers traced the erection that was straining against my lounge pants, pushing them away from my body as my cock jutted out towards her. Once my cock was free, Bella's hand moved up and down the smooth skin.

Just as promised her lips hovered above my cock and I could feel her warm breath as she panted against the head. Her tongue darted out for a taste, and then she blew cold air across my slit, making me buck, needing more of her mouth.

"Bella!"

Plugging the slit of my cock with her tongue, Bella smiled around the head, her eyes locked with mine. She looked amazing with just the tip of my cock embedded in her mouth, and as she let it escape her lips, her teeth drug across it, making me hiss.

I couldn't take it anymore, and she appeared to realize once she stood. I needed to taste the pussy that I could smell. I could see the wet spot that had formed in her pants when she stood. When I got up to remove her pants, my wife did the unthinkable.

Bella grabbed fistfuls of my hair, pulling my lips closer to hers. I lightly massaged her ass, needing the closeness that she was providing. Her leg lifted and dangled loosely around my waist, pulling my hardening cock closer to her core. When her head tipped back my lips moved to her pale neck, finding her pulse point before sucking hard.

"Oh Edward!"

Her hips were rocking, the pace quickening to frantic humping as she tried to create friction for her wet pussy. Hurriedly tugging at her lounge pants, I pulled her closer to me, grinning as I felt that there was no barrier between her wet pussy and the wool.

Gently settling her on the couch, I spread her warm legs apart, grinning at the feast before me. She had shaved that morning, and there was no sign of interfering stubble. Whether she was bare or not didn't matter, as long as I could taste her, and fuck her, I was happy.

My tongue slithered out of my mouth as I buried my face between her warm thighs. I tasted the outside skin first, loving how her bare cunt tasted. Turning my face, I kissed her inner thighs, lapping at the skin. She tasted amazing everywhere. Like honey and sugar, she was the most divine treat my tongue had ever tasted.

"Please! Edward, I need your tongue inside of me."

I grinned against her soaked core, and I knew that I wasn't the only thing turning her on. The porn was still playing in the background, and the girl was being eaten out by her man, who was wearing just a Santa hat. Bella needed my tongue inside of her, and I was more than willing to oblige.

I hooked my tongue so that I could scoop globs of her juices into my mouth, and stimulate her clit at the same time. Her hips began to move with the rhythm of my tongue, and a hand slid down her body to rub at her aching clit. She wanted to cum, and I wanted to taste her.

"Vibrator!"

"Excuse me, love?"

As she tried to hump my face, I backed my lips away from her soaking wet pussy. She moaned out, missing my tongue fucking her.

"I said, vibrator. That's how I was so wet."

"You used one in that short amount of time?"

"No," She was panting, wanting my mouth back on her. She could feel my hot breath across her pussy, and it was driving her insane, "I used a mini one, attached it to my clit, and turned it on while we were outside. I wanted to be wet and ready for my man."

Smirking I bit on her clit, hard, "Well, you certainly accomplished that, Isabella."

"Edward! Please, I need you inside of me. Please stick it in me."

I stood, preparing myself to enter her. She was aching, and soaked. I couldn't wait to give her a surprise, something she had been begging for, for quite some time.

"You want my big, thick cock inside of your pussy? You want to rock your hips against me, smash your soaked pussy into my cock. Sink down onto me as I grab your tits and squeeze?"

"Edward! Oh God! Oh God!"

I reached behind her head to grab something off of the tree, something I had unwrapped hours before, unsure if I would eat it, or use it, "Bella would you like me to stick something inside of your pussy? Make you all sticky and wet?"

She nodded, coherent speech no longer possible.

"Something long and hard, something that you love to taste, love to eat?"

"YES!"

"Then spread those legs, baby, I've got a treat for you."

Bella cried out, and as she thought I was about to slip my cock in her pussy, I slid a candy cane in. The sugary candy coated the inside of her pussy with red coloring, and I grinned as I pumped the long stick in and out. She screamed at the depth and the angle as I stimulated her g-spot.

"Edward! Please! Need your cock!"

I pulled my hand away, leaving the candy cane embedded in her pussy. She cried out as I stopped pumping it when I moved away. I grabbed my camera from the mantle and took a picture of the candy cane in my love's pussy, her eyes closed, lips parted as she begged for my dick to fill her.

When she saw the flash, she opened her eyes, "Edward, what was that?"

The camera was hidden behind my back, so I moved to kiss her, and hide the camera underneath the end table as we made out. Once it was successfully hidden, I slipped myself into her sticky cunt, shoving the sugary candy cane in my mouth. Tasting my Bella and peppermint.

She cried out her orgasm fast approaching, and I continued to fuck her, wanting to spill my creamy cum in her hole. The hole that was just my size.

"So close! Edward, I'm close!"

I reached between her legs to pinch the wet clit that was aching for me, and as she came, she pulled my orgasm from me.

When I woke the next morning to a flash, I winced, before opening my eyes to see a giggling Bella, clad in my lounge pants.

During my slumber, she had tied a bow to my cock, and taken a picture. She smirked down at me, before lowering her soaked cunt onto my bow clad cock, "I really like my present, Edward. Thank you."

I kissed her softly, "Good, I worked really hard at picking it out. And I'm glad you liked it so much that you took a picture."

"Oh Edward, payback's a bitch."


End file.
